Falling From The Stars
by Gaby Black
Summary: Oneshot, RemusTonks. Fluff. How Tonks finally convinced Remus that they were meant to be together set at the end of HBP.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Everything belongs to JK Rowling. The beginning of this fanfic, in italics, is an extract from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.

**Summary: **Short one-shot. Set between the scene in the Hospital Wing in HBP, and Dumbledore's funeral. Remus/Tonks. Fluff (be warned!). How Tonks finally convinces Remus that they are meant to be together.

* * *

_**Falling from the stars**_

_"You see!" said a strained voice. Tonks was glaring at Lupin. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"_

_"It's different," said Lupin, barely moving his lips and looking suddenly tense. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely-"_

_"But I don't care either, I don't care!" said Tonks, seizing the front of Lupin's robes and shaking them. "I've told you a million times..."_

_"And I've told you a million times," said Lupin, refusing to meet her eyes, staring at the floor, "that I am too old for you, too poor... too dangerous..."_

_"I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus," said Mrs Weasley over Fleur's shoulder as she patted her on the back._

_"I am not being ridiculous," said Lupin steadily. "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."_

_"But she wants you," said Mr Weasley, with a small smile. "And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so." He gestured sadly at his son, lying between them._

_"This is... not the moment to discuss it," said Lupin, avoiding everybody's eyes as he looked around distractedly. "Dumbledore is dead..."_

_"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world," said Professor McGonagall curtly._

After Harry and McGonagall left, Tonks felt like she didn't need to stay any longer. She had once again been rejected by Remus, and this time in front of everybody. At the same time, she felt a bit selfish for self-pitying instead of thinking only about Dumbledore's death. The thing was she had not fully realized the implication of it; a few days would be necessary to realize that Dumbledore was gone forever.

"Oh, what is to become of us all?" Hermione said quietly.

"Are they going to close the school?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Probably," Remus answered heavily. "They must be discussing it at the moment."

They fell silent again, except for Fleur and Mrs Weasley, who were saying words of reassurance to Bill. Tonks sighed and decided to leave.

"Well, I don't think _anyone_," Tonks said, looking pointedly at Remus, "needs me here, so I'm leaving. I'll drop by your house tomorrow, Molly, Arthur."

The Weasleys nodded. Tonks gave Hermione and Ginny, who were sitting next to her, a reassuring pat on the back, though she felt horribly hollow herself. Without another glance at anyone else, she walked out of the Hospital Wing and quickly made her way outside, her eyes filled with tears. She refused to look around, refused to look at Hogwarts, which didn't seem to be Hogwarts anymore without Albus Dumbledore. However, when she stepped outside into the night, she turned to look at the castle and allowed herself to brood over happy memories from her innocent days of youth in Hogwarts. How these seemed far away now. After a while, she shook herself out of it and started walking towards Hogsmeade, from where she could Apparate home and try to get some sleep.

"Tonks!"

Tonks didn't need to turn to know who it was. She knew that voice only too well. Her shoulders relaxed and she stopped walking. She did not allow herself to hope; not yet. But why would he follow her if it wasn't to tell her he loved her? She took a deep breath and turned to face Remus. Obviously, he had been running after her.

"What do you want?" Tonks said, trying but failing not to sound too harsh. "You already rejected me in front of everyone; don't you think that's enough?"

Remus opened his mouth as though to say something, but shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Remus just said, and it sounded so Remus-like that Tonks felt like crying.

"You're sorry? Sorry for having made me unhappy for the past year? Do you know how much I suffered because of you?"

"I'm sorry," Remus repeated, genuinely sincere.

But Tonks needed to get everything out. Too much emotion had been kept inside, for too long. She was sick and tired of trying to convince Remus Lupin that he was not wrong for her; it was time she told him that she had had enough.

"I've had enough, Remus!" Tonks nearly shouted. "I can't live like this anymore. If you say you feel nothing for me, I will leave you alone."

"I can't tell you I don't feel anything for you," Remus whispered. "But I repeat that I'm not the one for you."

Tonks sighed. How many times had she heard this word? She wished she could talk sense into Remus, but she had tried many times and nothing she had said had made him change his mind. Nothing I've _said_, Tonks thought with a smile. How about something I _do_?

"If it is so, you'll mind if I do this."

Tonks stepped towards him and gently kissed him, making Remus feel ten years younger than he actually was. She pulled back and looked inquiringly into his soft brown eyes. She noticed that they had an unusual twinkle in them.

"Remus Lupin, you're in love with me!" Tonks stated happily.

Remus blushed slightly and looked down. He felt like a teenager on his first date, and it felt strangely good. He smiled back at her and surrendered to love.

"Yes, I love you, Nymphadora Tonks."

Tonks didn't mind his using her loathed Christian name, because she had even forgotten what her name actually was. She hugged him tightly; she was still weeping, but these were tears of joy.

As he held her tight, Remus realized he had not felt so happy for a very, very long time. He had even forgotten what happiness was. He would be eternally grateful to Tonks for having brought hope and happiness in his life.

"I finally convinced you, then," Tonks said with a small smile as they broke apart.

"I still don't understand why - why you love me," Remus said quietly.

"I wouldn't think too much about this if I were you," Tonks said. "I love you just the way you are. That's all you need to know."

Tonks smiled again and took his hand and together they made their way towards Hogsmeade. Tonks thought she probably wouldn't sleep much that night, but that she really wouldn't mind at all.

"But still, that's your problem, Remus," Tonks continued, her dark eyes twinkling. "You think too much."

Remus smiled wistfully. Those were words he had heard very often in his life.

_You think too much, Moony._

_And you don't think enough, Padfoot._

_I'm not sure you're the right person to make this reproof, James. _

Sirius, James and Lily. Somehow his friends' words and laughter seemed to be falling from the stars that night. Remus held Tonks's hand tighter. He knew his friends would be happy to know he had finally found love.

* * *

**Please review! Reviews are the only payment fanfic authors receive. Even if it's just a word or two, leaving a review lets me know you've passed this way. Thank you!**


End file.
